Ten Reasons Why I Love You
by Kaorei
Summary: On the first day of summer, Hayner is all alone at the Usual Spot since Pence and Olette can't make it. There isn't really much to do when you're alone, right? So, Hayner decides to make a list of ten reasons why he loves Olette.


Well, I forgot my French books at school, so let's just say I have no homework. And I have the sudden urge to make a HaynerxOlette fanfic because..Well, they're just adorable! Hope you like it. :)

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Tetsuya Noruma.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Reasons Why I Love You<strong>

It's the first day of summer and guess what?..._There's nothing to freaking do!_ Pence can't hang out today since he has to go visit his cousins at Radiant Garden and Olette said she has to go shopping for new summer clothes and has to babysit her neighbour's kid. Dying of boredom is a nice way to start summer, don't you think?

I walked over to the Usual Spot and once I got there, I plopped on the couch. I didn't feel like having ice cream all alone, it made me feel so... lonely. I looked around the messy room, the dusty crates all around me, the ripped curtain at the entrance, the..hey, what's this? I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the couch. I grabbed it, turning it around.

_Sorry I can't make it today! To make it up to you, I'll buy you a sea salt ice cream the next time we go to the clock tower. Have as much fun as you can even if Pence and I aren't here!_

_- Olette_

I smiled after reading the letter. Olette... She can be a real tomboy at times, but she's really sweet, too..and that's why I like..no, love her. Man, I feel like I'm in those cheesy, romantic books Olette reads all the time. The one's especially with that "best friends become more than friends" romance kinda thing. It's so... _girly_. But, I have to say, it's really cute when Olette sighs dreamily when she reads those kind of books or when...

And then it hit me.

Oh, boy. This is gonna be the girliest thing I will ever have to do. I grabbed a paper residing in one of the crates and pulled one crate close to me. I pulled a blue pen out of my pocket and wrote as a title; Ten Reasons Why I Love Olette.

One: She's always there for me no matter what.

Of course, when everyone else would just bring me down or walk away from me, Olette is always the one who encourages me to keep going and always stays by my side.

Two: Her smile.

Her smile makes my heart melt. It would automatically brighten up my mood. But, whenever she smiles at _me_, the world just stops. It's just me and her.

Three: Her eyes.

I have to admit; Olette has the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. When she looks at me, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside... not to mention, it gives me butterflies, too.

Four: Her style.

Most teenage girls our age wear really low v-neck tops, short shorts, mini skirts and all that. But, Olette is always in her usual orange top, her yellowish capri pants, her orange socks, her cream-colored shoes and her black and blue necklace. Not too revealing, not too covered up. It's perfect... just like her.

Five: How smart she is.

Well..let's just say I'm not the brightest crayon in the box. I always go to Olette for help and she doesn't mind at all. I just hope she doesn't getting tired of it.

Six: Her laugh.

For some reason, she hates her own laugh. But, honestly... um, her laugh is... cute. Really cute.

Seven: How caring she is.

Olette is the kind of girl that puts people before her. She always makes sure everyone is happy, even if she won't be. I admire her for that, because I'm really selfish sometimes.

Eight: She's beautiful.

There are days when she thinks she's less prettier than other girls we've seen or when she talks about how worthless she thinks she is. To her family, she's truly loved. To her friends, she's fun, kind, caring, smart and more. And to me, she's beautiful inside and out. No matter what she says, she's amazing just the way she is. Ugh, such a girly reason.

Nine: She's my best friend.

We've been friends since we were five. We have so many unforgettable memories, I wouldn't trade them for the world.

Ten: Sh-

"Hayner? What are you doing?" a female voice asked. My eyes widened and when I turned my head from where I heard the voice, I saw Olette looking over my shoulder.

"O-O-Olette!" I stuttered, grabbing the paper so that she wouldn't see. I bet my face is as red as a tomato right now. "I-I thought you w-w-were babysitting your n-neighbour's kid." She slowly shook her head.

"Not anymore." she simply replied. "What were you writing anyway? I only caught a glimpse of it." I held the paper tighter in my hand, laughing nervously.

"Heh, it's nothing, really." I smiled nervously. "What did you see?"

"'Ten Things I...' and then you took the paper away. Can I see, though? Please?" she begged.

"Ahaha... no." I will never let her read it. Ever.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing at something. I automatically looked.

"What?" I asked, but Olette suddenly snatched the paper from my hand, laughing evilly... Holy crap. How could I fall for... for _that? _I blushed madly as I watched her scan the paper, reading every word, every sentence... Great. Just great. How embarrassing.

"Hayner.."

"It's stupid, isn't it?" I scratched the back of my head. "I mean, it's fine if you just wanna stay best.." I was cut off by Olette wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you, too." she whispered. I returned the hug and knowing that she loved me back made me the happiest boy on Earth.

Ten: She's my everything.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! :D Don't forget to review, they're highly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
